Ausnahmsweise
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Voldemort hat einen Zauberspruch auf Hogwarts angewandt, der das Schloss in 30 Minuten zerstören wird. Jeder konnte evakuiert werden, bis auf Harry und Snape. Und Harrys letzter Wunsch ist es, 10 Punkte von Snape zu bekommen. Warning: Light slash.


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, die sicherlich nie auf die Idee kommen wird, mir einen zu schenken.

 Story: Voldemort hat einen Zauberspruch auf Hogwarts angewandt, der das Schloss in 30 Minuten zerstören wird. Jeder konnte evakuiert werden, bis auf Harry und Snape. Und Harrys letzter Wunsch ist es, 20 Punkte von Snape zu bekommen. Warning: Light slash.

Author's Note: Nicht lesen, wenn euch das Pairing nicht passt! Ich habe versucht, die Charaktere originalgetreu zu halten.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Silent Story, Romance, a little bit humor.

_Ausnahmsweise_

„ Sie wissen schon, Potter, dass _Zeit jetzt nicht mehr relevant ist, oder?" sagte Snape, als er sah, wie der Junge ihm gegenüber zum dreizehnten Mal in drei Minuten auf seine Armbanduhr sah. Der sechzehnjährige Gryffindor sah auf und antwortete – nicht in Zorn oder Verärgerung, wie der Zaubertränkemeister erwartet hatte, sondern mit ruhiger Stimme-:„ Und warum glauben Sie das? Denken Sie nicht, dass es besser wäre, unsere letzten Minuten verstreichen zu sehen und sie zu respektieren?"_

„ Nein. Ich würde die restliche Zeit meines Lebens lieber _genießen_."

„ Aber Professor, wie können Sie es _genießen_, wenn Sie dazu gezwungen sind, einen Raum mit mir zu teilen?" fragte Harry, seine grünen Augen auf seinen Lehrer gerichtet.

„ Ich kann – wie Sie herausgefunden hätten, wenn Sie in meinem Unterricht nicht geschlafen, geträumt oder geflirtet hätten- die Existenz von minderwertigen Kreaturen perfekt ignorieren, Mister Potter," meinte Snape. 

„ Ich bin dann also eine minderwertige Kreatur?" riet Harry kaum interessiert. Die Behandlung seines Lehrers überrascht ihn nicht, noch ärgerte sie ihn; wenigstens benutzte Snape bis jetzt noch nicht seinen übertriebenen Sarkasmus.

„ Wie Sie aus dem Kontext hätten schließen können – ja."

„ Lieber Professor Snape, habe ich Ihnen je gesagt wie sehr ich Ihre ernste, gleichmütige Ruhe bewundere?"

Harry lehnte sich in dem komfortablen Sessel zurück, der Minerva McGonnagall gehört hatte, bevor Hogwarts evakuiert werden musste.

„ Nein, haben Sie nicht. Aber ich hoffe, Sie wünschen nicht, dass ich Ihnen jetzt danke," antwortete Snape. 

„ Warum nicht?"

Snape lächelte leicht.„ Es würde nicht zu meinem Ruf passen."

Der Junge sah ihn irritiert an und sagte dann:„ Also ist ,Ruf' immer noch relevant, hm?"

„ Ja, denn ich möchte mich nicht für mich selbst schämen müssen, wenn ich sterbe,"  erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister.

„ Aber das müssen Sie doch schon längst. Sie haben Ihren Ruf ruiniert, weil Sie hier geblieben sind um andere zu retten; Sie verbrachten exakt elf Minuten und vierunddreißig Sekunden mit mir in einem Raum ohne mich zu töten..."

„ Nun, das kann ich ja noch ändern. Und zu Punkt eins, Sie sind auch hier geblieben, was jedem klarmacht, dass es keine große Sache ist," unterbrach ihn Snape.

„ Und Sie haben vor einer Minute gelächelt," beendete Harry seine Argumentation.

„ Das war ein Gähnen, Potter."

„ Nein Professor, es war ein Lächeln."

Snape seufzte.„ Wenn ich gestehen würde, dass es wirklich ein Lächeln war, Mister Potter, dann hätten Sie ausnahmsweise Recht, ich könnte Ihnen danken. Ich könnte Ihnen sogar zehn Punkte für Gryffindor geben, für Scharfsinn."

„ Aber das werden Sie nicht," kommentierte Harry.

„ Genau, Mister Potter, das werde ich nicht.

Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, bevor der Junge fragte:„ Und warum, Professor, werden Sie es nicht tun?"

„ Weil ich abstreite, gelächelt zu haben," antwortete der Lehrer.

Harry rollte mit den Augen:„ Okay, Professor, was wenn ich abstreite, ein Gryffindor zu sein, aber schwöre, dass ich im Herzen ein Slytherin bin und dass ich nicht wirklich Harry James Potter bin sondern eine Kopie, die das Ministerium angefertigt hat um den wahren Harry Potter zu beschützen, würden Sie mir zehn Punkte geben?" 

„ Das ist absurd, Potter."

„ Genauso wie Ihr Abstreiten, gelächelt zu haben."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.„ Sie können intelligent sein Potter, wenn Sie Ihr Leben enden sehen."

„ Oh, ich setzte alle meine Hoffnung darauf, als ein Schüler hier wiedergeboren zu werden – und vielleicht werden Sie ja auch als Lehrer wiedergeboren. Und wir beide werden das Vergnügen haben, uns wiederzutreffen," witzelte Harry.

„ Das wäre schmerzvoller als die Hölle," sagte Snape.

„ Vielleicht würden wir uns mögen?"

„ Sie halluzinieren, Potter."

„ Vielleicht wäre ich Ihr Sohn?"

„ Wenn ich wiedergeboren werden sollte, werde ich mich kastrieren lassen, bevor ich Geschlechtskontakt habe," antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister.

Harry sah in dessen absolut ernstes Gesicht und lachte, lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen.„ Ich habe nie gedacht, dass Sie Humor haben, Snape."

„ _Professor Snape für Sie. Sie sind leicht zu amüsieren."_

Harry nahm seine Brille ab, wischte die Tränen weg und zog sie wieder an.„ Und Sie lächeln schnell, wenn Sie nicht unterrichten," erwiderte er grinsend.

„ Normalerweise erinnere ich mich rechtzeitig daran, dass Lächeln mir nicht steht."

„ Aber Sie geben zu, gelächelt zu haben?"

„ **NEIN, Potter!"**

Harry seufzte.„ Wenn es Sie beruhigt, eigentlich war es kein wirkliches Lächeln. Sie haben nur Ihre Mundwinkel ein wenig angehoben. Nichts Spektakuläres." 

„ Das beruhigt mich wirklich sehr, Mister Potter," sagte Snape ironisch.

„ Kein Problem, Sir." Harry legte seine Hände auf die Armlehnen und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Fünfzehn Minuten.

„ Potter, leiden Sie unter Amnesie?" fragte Snape.

„ Nein, Sir."

„ Sie erinnern sich an alles, was ich gesagt habe?"

Harry versuchte angestrengt, nicht zu lächeln.„ Ja, Sir."

„ Was ist mit dem Abschnitt über Zeit?"

„ Ich glaube, Sie haben etwas in der Richtung gesagt, ja," antwortete der Gryffindor, seine Augen nun voller Amüsement.

„ Und?"

„ Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, es nicht zu beachten."

„ Zen Punkte von Gryffindor, Mister Potter," sagte Snape.

„ Oh. Sieht so aus, als müsste ich zwanzig Punkte gewinnen um die Welt mit der Befriedigung verlassen zu können, dass Sie mir zehn Punkte gegeben haben."

„ Ich sehe leider keine Möglichkeit, wie Sie das anstellen könnten," antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister.

„ Was, wenn ich Sie zum Lächeln bringe?" fragte Harry.

„ Sie haben exakt neun Minuten und sechsundfünfzig Sekunden," erwiderte Snape.

Der Junge sah seinen Lehrer angestrengt nachdenkend an. Wie konnte er diesen ernsten Mann ihm gegenüber nur zum Lächeln bringen? Grimassen schneiden würde sicherlich nicht helfen, genauso wenig wie Witze erzählen… Er würde eine ungewöhnlichere Idee brauchen, um die Punkte zu bekommen…"

„ Sechs Minuten und einundzwanzig Sekunden," erinnerte ihn Snape. 

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Wenn er Snape überraschen könnte, vielleicht würde er dann lächeln?

Und dann kam ihm eine Idee, eine gefährlich aber vielleicht wirkungsvolle Idee.

Der Junge grinste und stand auf.

„ Was wollen Sie tun, Mister Potter?" fragte der Zaubertränkemeister. Ohne zu antworten kam Harry näher, kniete vor ihm nieder, legte seine Hände auf die Stuhllehnen, lehnte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Snapes.

Was immer Harry erwartet hatte in diesem Moment zu fühlen (Ekel schien wahrscheinlich), _er wurde überrascht. Seine Gefühle schienen ein Chaos zu sein; er fühlte Hass für Snape, Respekt, Ärger, Amüsement – aber er auch die Art von Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, als er Cho zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Schmetterlinge. Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch._

Es dauert eine Weile, bevor er den Kuss abbrach und schnell zurück in seinen Sessel verschwand. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Snape ihn zurück geküsst hatte, er sah nur die irritierten schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers – und kein Lächeln.

„ Glauben Sie, dass ich nun zwanzig Punkte verdient habe, Professor?" fragte Harry nach einer langen Stille. Seine Stimme zitterte. Irgendwie erwartete er, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab auspackte und ihn auf dem schmerzvollsten Weg ermordete. Zu seiner Überraschung bewegte sich der Zaubertränkemeister in keinster Weise.

„ Ich habe nicht gelächelt, Potter," sagte Snape ruhig.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Eine Minute und neun Sekunden. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, zu verwirrt um sich einen anderen Weg auszudenken, der Snape zum Lächeln bringen könnte.

Fünfzig Sekunden.

Vierzig.

Harrys Blick folgte dem kleinen Sekundenzeiger.

Dreißig.

Zwanzig.

„ Fünfundzwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor, Mister Potter," sagte Snape.

Harry sah auf. Da war ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Lehrers.

The end

Mister Crouch's Daughter, 07.08/08.08/09.08 2003


End file.
